ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ben 10 Marvel The Falling Of Justice
Descrição Ben 10 Marvel The Falling Of Justice é o primeiro jogo da série Ben 10 Marvel,o jogo conta com o cair da justiça na cidade,e só Ben e Homem Aranha podem salvá-la! Fases 1-The Braking Dawn of the justice(O Amanhecer da Justiça) O jogo começa com Homem Aranha,num vídeo,olhando para sua linda cidade,e vendo que está tudo bem!Esse é o amanhecer da justiça!Depois disso,o jogo começa,o Homem Aranha está com uma roupa normal(dele) com(misturada) a roupa de Carnage!Você tem que ir perto do parque e deter uns bandidos(pequenas missões)!E depois que você faz isso,a faze acaba! Personagens #Homem Aranha Vilões #Meros bandidos! 2-The Mission Of Parthners Depois você vai na Shield como Homem Aranha,e Nick te passa umas missões(Para você e Ben!)Se quiser,você pode ir ao seu quarto e pegar uma outra roupa para o Aranha!Depois disso,você e Ben tem que ir à uma rua procurar pistas de vilões!(Você pode até escolher qual personagens:Ben ou Aranha),você tem que ir numa cena do crime em Manhatam!Aparentemente,coisa de Duende Verde(Junior)!Depois que você faz isso,você tem que lutar com um monte de bandidos!Depois disso!Você tem que lutar com:Abridor!Um novo vilão(Só o chefe de bandidos!),ele é um dos chefes da fase,você luta com ele,ele tem um pé de cabra e um planador de Duende Verde!Depois que você o vence,uma voz,aterrorisa o parque!É Kraven!Você tem que lutar com ele!(Dica:É só dar jebs,se você quiser acabar logo com ele!A,OU QUADRADO!)Depois que você o vence,ele é preso na Shield e a fase acaba! Personagens jogáveis #Homem Aranha #Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(B10M) Uniformes Escolhíveis Aranha Escarlate(recomendado) Homem Aranha 2012 Spetacular Suit Vigilante Spider Carnage Vilões Bandidos Chefes Abridor Kraven Personagens não jogáveis Nick Maria Hill Agentes da Shield 3-The Goblin Attack Depois de todas aquelas missões,é captado o sinal de Duende atacando o parque,(à partir da segunda faze,você pode escolher entre Ben e Homem Aranha!)É recomendado as roupas tradicionais!Você vai ao parque,e ele estará voando pelos ares!Então você sobe até o planador(Dica:Se você quiser,quando subir,ataque com X,X,X E A,A,A).Depois disso vocês caíram num prédio e terão que lutar.(Se você estiver com Ben,é aconselhável que se transforme em Armatu).Quando o vencer você vai o levar para Shield.De repente uma voz Hackeya a S.H.I.E.L.D e fase acaba. Roupas do Homem Aranha Tem todas as liberadas até agora,mas é recomendado as tradicionais! Aliens Disponíveis Fogo Fátuo Vinha Selvagem Quatro-Braços Enormossauro Gosma Vilões Duende Junior Voz Estranha. 4-Wishes come Truth-Part 1 Depois daquela confusão toda,o Omnitrix começa a falhar,ficar amarelo,e não funcionar mais.Por isso você(Ben;Só é possível usar Ben nessa fase) tem de seguir o sinal que o relógio está captando.Então você está numa rua no pôr do sol,e começa a seguir o sinal.No meio do caminho,Mineiros tadenitentes aparecem e começam atacar,e só vencê-los.Quando você está no final da estrada,têm um tipo de prédio branco(parecendo a casa branca no começo),então você entra,lá dentro,aparece um milhão de mineiros.E de repente o Omnitrix começa a funcionar e Ben o aciona,você se transformará em Armatu,e depois é só usar os ataques para vencê-los.Depois que você vence,o Rei do Crime aparece e começa a citar várias frases e depois foge(A partir daí você pode escolher entre Aranha e Ben).Você entra no prédio,e aí começa a diversão!!!Lá dentro vai ter 11 caras apontando armas para você.E para fugir,você terá que usar uma teia dura(Se for o Ben,vai precisar pegar um pedaço de madeira no chão).Depois que fizer isso,eles irão começar a atirar,e você precisa apertar:X-X-X-A-X-A-X-A-X-B-X-B-X-X-B-B-X-B-X-Y-X-Y rapidamente(Enquanto eles atiram você vai girando e apertando isso para defender).E depois que acabar as balas,terá de lutar com eles.No segundo andar,dois guardas de segurança bombados aplicam em si mesmos um soro de super-soldado.Você terá que lutar com eles.Já no terceiro,você terá de aplicar uma bomba no banheiro masculino,explodi-la e lutar contra dois caras comuns.No último andar,Ben diz que o Omnitrix o levou até lá por um mutante(Porque o Omnitrix tinha localizado um).Mas não tinha nenhum lá.Então você terá de lutar com Rei do Crime e o jogar de lá(Só que sem matá-lo é claro.).Lá em baixo num vídeo você irá perguntar para ele por que não achou o mutante.Mas ele só ri e desmaia. 5-Wishes come Truth-Part 2 Depois que você se levanta,uma luz roda pela cidade e chega até você,para sua surpresa é Mercúrio,e chega até você.Ele diz que ele era o mutante e precisava de ajuda para lutar com um grande mutante.Então você precisa segui-lo(Você pode o escolher).Chegando até um local protegido,você terá de lutar com 10 guardas,e eles irão atirar,então você deve acionar a velocidade máxima de Mercúrio,impedir as balas de acertarem seus aliados e deter os guardas em câmera lenta.Logo depois terá de lutar contra Blob e Magneto(Você poderá usar a velocidade de Mercúrio)/(Eles são os grandes mutantes).E quando termina Mercúrio diz que há uma guerra a caminho,sangrenta e gigante,e que irá se juntar a S.H.I.E.L.D! Personagens Jogáveis # Mercúrio # Ben # Rook Personagens não Jogáveis # Guardas # Rei do Crime # Magneto # Blob Curiosidades * Quando você termina com Magneto e Blob,eles irão fugir dizendo que o pior está por vir. * É a primeira aparição de Mercúrio. 6-Political Problems Quando você vai a S.H.I.E.L.D,tem um vídeo onde Nick diz que os políticos estão caçando heróis como gato e ratos,e que quando terminam,eles jogam todos no "Buraco de Minhocas",um local onde fica corpos mortos de super-heróis,e um dos comandantes é Stryker,e que todos se puderem façam de tudo para não serem capturados.Então seu personagem(Homem Aranha,Ben,ou Mercúrio) terá de ir investigar este tal "Buraco de Minhocas".Você vai até 80 km longe da cidade(Dica:Se escolher Mercúrio da para ir mais rápido),chegando lá,você vai ver uma cratéra no chão e um portal para o contínuo espaço tempo no céu,e uns guardas na cratéra.Você terá de ir e como os guardas e Stryker o estranharão,você terá de lutar com eles,e depois que vencer,tem de lutar com mais.E a partir daí,o seu parceiro será jogado violentamente no Buraco de Minhocas. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos de Ben 1o Marvel